


tonight it's all of me

by Hyacinthus



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/pseuds/Hyacinthus
Summary: After he wakes up from a nightmare, Xavier calls Seth.





	tonight it's all of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



Seth’s hand groped for the nightstand, flung out and reaching. There - his phone, why had he forgotten to set it to silent and who the hell was calling him at ass o’clock in the morning - he glanced at the picture on the screen, Xavier’s smiling face looking up at him. 

“Xavier?” Seth sat up in his bed, stifling a yawn in the crook of his arm. If Xavier was calling because he needed help with a level, Seth was never appearing on UpUpDownDown again. 

Xavier answered, sounding like he’d just woken up. His voice was sleep-darkened, words fast and low so Seth couldn’t make heads or tails of them. 

“Woah - hey - what’s up? Slow down, I can’t understand you. Uh - deep breaths?” 

The deep breaths suggestion must have gotten through, because Seth could hear Xavier on the other side of the line, breathing out noisily from his mouth once, twice. 

When Xavier spoke again he sounded better, more like himself. “Yeah. Thanks. So. You know what’s up with us and the Wyatts?” 

Yes, Seth did, had heard about it in quick snatches of locker room gossip and a conversation with Big E, who’d mentioned that Bray was going after Xavier hard, like he’d marked him. Seth had nodded and went on his way, because New Day could and would handle anything that was thrown at them. 

“Bray’s got the evil eye fixed on me, man. I don’t know if I’m overthinking it, if he’s actually got these weird creepy powers - I had a nightmare. I didn’t want to wake up Kofi or E, but I needed someone to talk to, and I thought you -” 

Seth bit back an annoyed _so my sleep is worth less than theirs?_ Xavier didn’t deserve it, and Seth hadn’t been sleeping all that well anyway. “Yeah. I can talk. I’ve been there too. Me and Roman and Dean. Bray liked Dean.” Everyone in the Shield had woken up with bitten lips and a rabbit heartbeat at least once. But Dean - Dean had been Bray’s favorite, and he and Roman would wake up to Dean running the sink faucet to stick his head under the stream, sluicing away the sweat and stink of Bray-brought dreams. Dean hadn’t gotten much sleep the months Bray had tormented the Shield. So Bray thought Xavier was his new chew toy? Seth knew how to deal with that.

“You want me to come up and talk? Play some Mario Kart?” Seth said, swinging his legs around so he could get up and find pants. He was pulling sweats on one-handed when Xavier said, yeah, he would like that, and he’d even let Seth be Princess Peach this time. He gave Seth his room number and hung up, sounding calmer than when he’d called.

Xavier had left the door cracked so Seth slip in. He was peeling off a sweat-soaked t-shirt when Seth arrived. It fell into a wet-sounding heap on the floor. He looked over at Seth and waved. “Hey. Kinda gross, sorry.”

“I’ve touched you in the ring - that’s nasty stuff. You think a few night sweats are gonna scare me off now?” Seth looked Xavier over with a critical eye - his basketball shorts were probably a lost cause too, and he knew from good experience that Xavier liked to freeball at night. 

Xavier shrugged, looking sheepish. “Might’ve been the last straw after your 3 a.m. wake up call.” He looked at Seth, considering, then shucked his shorts too. They landed next to the shirt. “I’m gonna go freshen up.”

Seth heard the sound of the sink running, and went to dig in to Xavier’s duffel, where he kept his clothing. Another pair of basketball shorts were lying on top; Seth grabbed them and sniffed. They were good to go. 

“Xavier?” He called, concerned that the water hadn’t stopped yet. Seth stepped into the bathroom doorway; Xavier was slouched on the closed toilet seat, holding his head in his hands. Seth hesitated before crouching next to him, putting a hand on Xavier’s shoulder. “I brought you more shorts.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Xavier’s voice sounded dull, nothing like his usual excited tones; when he looked up, Seth was close enough to see his eyes were red-rimmed, under-eye bags unusually prominent. 

“You need a little help?” Seth didn’t give him time to answer, moving to wet a washcloth. Everyone on the roster had done this dance before, either with a partner or by themselves. You didn’t get far in this industry before the nightmares came at you - injuries you’d taken in the ring, friends you’d seen gone down, things that you’d done. Things that had been done to you. 

Seth rung the washcloth out once, so it was still wet but not dripping. He tossed it and hit his target straight on. Two points, and Xavier was glaring at him from under the cloth. Seth grinned. 

“I’d soap you up myself, but man I was wrong. You smell awful. Way worse than ring stink.” Xavier smelled like fear, mostly, born by the cold sweat that pointed to something going wrong. It was a worse scent than the hard-won smell after a good match. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you smell like a bushel of roses,” Xavier said back grumpily, but it got him up and moving. “Leave the water, I was gonna do a sink dive.” 

Seth stepped back as Xavier dunked his head into the sink, shaking like a wet dog when he came up. Water flew everywhere, catching Seth on his face and shirt and running down the walls. Seth grimaced, stripping off his own shirt and using it to towel himself dry while Xavier ran the washcloth over himself, removing the remnants of dried sweat, tossing it onto the counter when he was finished before turning off the water. 

He pulled on the shorts Seth had left, turned to see Seth drying off the last bits of water with his shirt. “Now we match.”

“Yeah, thanks to you - Kevin isn’t that rude, you know.” Seth let Xavier step out of the bathroom before him, headed back towards the bed. 

“My head definitely weighs more than your dog does. And I’m even potty-trained.”

“He’s housetrained! Again.” Xavier shook his head, smiling; he’d been to Seth’s place often enough to know that his little dog considered housetraining optional, not mandatory. “Alright, fine, well he doesn’t pee during Madden and that’s all I ask.”

“Eugh.” Xavier touched the sheets; they were still sticky with sweat. “Think it’s just the top sheet, though.” He peeled it down to the foot of the bed. “There. New game plus.” He plopped himself down, springs croaking. Seth sat next to him, a few inches away; with his legs spread apart, their knees touched. They were silent for a long moment, Xavier twisting his fingers together. Seth didn’t know if he was the kind of guy who wanted to talk his feelings through or bottle them up about shit like this. He was the latter, but then the New Day members all seemed more emotionally open. 

Sure enough, Xavier spoke. “He’s in my fucking head, man. And I appreciate this, you coming in to help me. But I can feel him rattling around in there, looking for shit he can hold over me. Any little scab he can pick at.” He scratched at a healing bruise on his forearm. “And Kofi and E, they’re going through the same shit but it’s not the same. It’s enough though, that I can’t talk to them - I can always talk to them, but not about this. It’s fucking killing me, man.” 

“It’s what he wants, to divide us, and I know I should tell them, but whenever I try I get this big lump in my throat and this pit in my stomach, and it’s stupid, but if I tell them - I’m afraid I’ll lose them,” he blurted out, with the face of a man who’d said too much but was determined to finish his thought. “I wasn’t anything without them and if I lose them I’ll be nothing again. But what if I could be?” Xavier laughed. “See, that shit - that shit is a Bray thought, right there, a little worm he put in my head. Seth -”

Seth kissed him. It was the easiest way to get Xavier to be quiet; nothing else would stop him when he got on a roll, and Seth couldn’t listen anymore. It was a Bray thought, a Triple H thought, and Seth had felt that pit himself the more Xavier had gone on. Xavier wouldn’t leave New Day; Seth wouldn’t let him. He’d drive Bray out of Xavier’s head himself if he had to. Tomorrow Xavier could talk to E and Kofi, and they’d know how to help. Tonight it was Seth’s turn.

Xavier kissed back. It was clumsy, tongue scraping on teeth and lips, before they found their rhythm. Seth’s hand gripped Xavier’s thigh, fingernails finding purchase on the material, fingertips digging hard enough to bruise the flesh below. Xavier moved a hand to the back of Seth’s neck, drawing him in closer. _Tonight, you’re mine,_ Seth thought, teeth catching at Xavier’s bottom lip before they parted, panting. 

“How about we don’t think at all?” he said, leaning back in for another claiming kiss. Xavier got the purchase to push Seth down to the bed, moved his hand to palm Seth’s growing erection. Seth hissed and Xavier grinned down, deeply pleased with himself; he ground down with the meat of his palm, feeling Seth grow between them. 

Seth caught Xavier’s lips again, and the two of them breathed against each other, hands framing each other’s face. Xavier snaked a hand down into Seth’s shorts to grab Seth’s cock; Seth groaned, hips rising from the mattress. “Fuck,” he said, “Xavier, that feels so fucking good.” He could feel every callus on Xavier’s hand on his dick as Xavier pumped him slowly. 

“I’ve spent a lot of time playing with joysticks,” Xavier said, kissing Seth’s chest. Seth let his mind wander, imagining an arcade for just the two of them, games and beer and this. Xavier’s hand reached down to cup Seth’s balls, feeling the weight of them. The heat of his fingertips was nearly too much, and he breathed in, felt his balls clench - Xavier moved his hand, laughing at Seth’s frustrated whine. “Got more night to burn,” he said, pulling Seth’s shorts down to his knees, Seth wiggling his hips to help out. 

They met for a series of languid kisses, long, everything touching. Seth’s nerves were tingling, every synapse singing where Xavier was touching him - here, a hand curled on his hip; there, a kiss to his cheek, stubble rasping against his own. Xavier ducked down to lick one of Seth’s nipples, his tongue rolling over the hardened skin. Seth moaned, bucking his hips up to meet Xavier’s.

Xavier lifted his head up to grin fiercely at him, white teeth shining in the dark. He bit down - a hint of teeth, the right edge of pain. Seth whined, groping at Xavier’s back, fingers clutching to the built muscles. Xavier licked away the little hurt, moved on to the left nipple and repeated his routine, leaning in to Seth’s hands. Seth let his hands skim down to Xavier’s ass, fingertips just skimming over the skin, slipping between to ghost a finger over Xavier’s hole. Xavier breathed against him, and Seth pressed a kiss to his brow. 

“Not feeling up to that tonight,” Xavier whispered, eyes fixed on Seth’s own. 

“Nah. Me neither,” Seth said. “There’s plenty of fun things we can do just like this.” He snaked a hand between them to grab their cocks, pumping them together, pre-come slicking his hand and easing the way. This - this was the sensation he wanted to focus on, all he wanted to feel tonight, all he wanted Xavier to feel tonight. Everything else could be left behind. This was for the two of them.

The steady movement of his own hand, Xavier’s questing fingers moving to feel the seam of his heavy balls, their heated skin pressed together - Seth came, come spurting into his hand, over both of them.

“Messy,” Xavier said, the edge of a happy giggle in his voice. He claimed Seth’s lips in a short kiss, moving down to clean the come off with his tongue, God - Seth moaned, feeling the licks on his oversensitive skin, skimming on the boundary of pleasure of pain. 

“Hey. Hey. Xavier.” 

Xavier popped his head up, a smear of come on his upper lip. Seth swiped a finger through the smear to remove it. “Got milk?” Seth said, a grin forming on his face before he dissolved into a fit of post-orgasmic giggles. 

Xavier thumped him gently on the chest, which only set Seth off further; the both of them ended up in a heap, mouths pressed against each other’s skin in an effort to cease the giggling. Seth felt Xavier’s still-hard cock between them, nodded down to it. “You need me to take care of it?”

“Nah, lazy. I got it.” Xavier swatted Seth’s thigh affectionately. They were slick with sweat, Xavier’s cock sliding easily between the cushion of Seth’s thighs. Seth shuddered, the new movement alighting nerve endings again, feeling Xavier press against him, the head of his cock moving. It wasn’t long before Xavier added his own come to the mess they’d made of the bed. He collapsed on Seth to a squawked protest and push, Seth’s hand to his chest. 

“Lemme up. I can’t sleep with come drying on me.” Seth poked Xavier with one toe, willing him to move. Xavier groaned and rolled over, looking at Seth with one baleful eye. Seth smiled, leaned over for a kiss, and made his way to the bathroom, returning with a wet washcloth. Xavier watched through half-lidded eyes as Seth cleaned himself up, running the cloth over the expanse of exposed skin. He fought a hysterical giggle when Seth even got between each finger, frowning at his hand like it had wronged him. 

“Keep laughing and you won’t get any help.” It was a half-hearted, empty threat. Xavier stretched himself out, letting Seth see. Seth sighed, all affect and zero enmity, moving to run the washcloth over Xavier’s overheated skin. The cool cloth felt wonderful. With a discerning look, Seth declared himself absolutely done, dropping the washcloth on the floor and nudging Xavier to move over, he needed some bed too. 

They negotiated limbs and blankets, a vicious finger poke from Xavier winning him the majority of the comforter. Seth huffed, turning to tuck his nose into Xavier’s neck. The smell of clean sweat surrounded him, much nicer than the fear that had been rolling off Xavier in waves when he’d come up. Seth threw an arm over Xavier’s chest, kissed his shoulder, and prepared himself for a night of keeping away demons old and new.


End file.
